vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hevanna Arken
Overview Hevanna Arken (not her official name) is Eastern Talyxain-Sergal that resides with her Nevrean sister in north of the Lyvank mountains in a small mountain village known as Veynel. Her age is 17 at a height of 6ft 7 inchs. She works as a miner in the Lyvank mountains known as Kysharone, apart of the SMMPC where they mine salt for the north. Early life Hevanna was very young when she was found alone close to death on border of the southern wastelands where a Nevrean traveller known as Takine Shlat found her wasting away. Hevanna as a child use to belong to a clan of expeditioners. Her father the head of the clan and her mother was a hypnotist. The expedition clan she was apart where known as watchers or wanderers of the southern planes where they never started in one place living as vagabonds. Its know that during one exploration into the eastern forest, something happened to the clan where Hevanna was found on the border of the wasteland far south. Takine brought her to an old friend in the north of Reono, where Hevanna was taking in lovingly by a Agudener family, known as the Arkens. The Arkens past were known to be technology slaves in the war and now lived on a wealthy estate in Reono. Grovad Arken was the master of the land and was known in the GR and Reono as an inventor and a inventor. Harlas was the lady of the house, a Talyxain biologist who pitied Hevanna. Tooke was the son of the family, only being a few years older than Hevanna at that time. Hevanna was given the last name Arken to her approval, not knowing her biological family's last name. Hevanna grew up in her bothers footsteps following him working in the far north of Shigu where they would bring power and clean water to remote villages. In one of the villages, Tooke fell for a female nerving called Nell where they stayed with her. After a year, Tooke travelled back to their home estate for family business where triadically fire broke out in Arken manor. To Hevannas dismay her Agudner parents perished in the fire and that Tooke never arrived at the house. Hevanna was orphaned once again, her adopted parents dead and brother missing, all who she had was Nell. With Nell falling into a deep depression, Hevanna went missing as she had disappeared one night into the Thekan Forrest with out warning. After, Hevanna came out the Thekan forest half a year later with no recollection of what happened, but she was a different sergal, whith her new look on life she became a miner in the Lyvanks with help from her fathers friend where she claimed the ranks fast . Hevanna was given dirty, dangerous work in the mines where she became more experienced and rose in the companies ranks. A year later, Hevanna returned to Nell in the far not, not seeing her since she was lost to the forest. Nell accepted to leave her current life behind and take up residence and work with Hevanna in the mines. By 16 years old (22 earth) she was given the title of overseer at kysharone mine where she now lives in a small mountain village. Half Talyxain When Hevanna was a child, living with her Agudner family, something didn’t seem quite right with Hevanna and after a few years of living with them the suspicions of her parents came to light. Hevanna showed signs of odd behaviour where she would go through strange mental episodes where she would become very emotional to empty inside. Her mental thinking kept changing along with her metabolism and other body functions. Hevenna seemed to have a gift with Talyxain creatures where she could connected with them unlike others and claimed she could communicate with them in juvenile years. Hevanna also started to develop, although not serious, but irritative allergic reactions while showing a dislike to salt. Harlas started to do small tests on her sergal daughter, and to her discovery, Hevanna showed signs of resistance to the effects of miasma. A few years later, a shocking incident required Harlas to quarantine Hevanna as she discovered upon cutting Hevannas skin, black-red like substance would ooze from her resembling the blood that black-Talyxain have. Harlas being a Talyxain biologist concluded that she was infected with some kind of microscopic Talyxain that were hiding inside her cells using her body as a host and avoiding her immune system, slowly hijacking and changing her insides. This substance in her was toxic to other Eltus causing nerve damage and overtime too started affecting the hosts cells. Because of this, Harles would never let her to go outside with Hev becoming more alienated from her family and friends. Harlas experimented on Her child trying to find a cure, but to no avail but only concluded that it would one day consume her daughter after it has striped her of her mind and stole her body. There is no name for Hevannas condition but in her later years accepted that she was cursed. In truth, Hevannas condition is not a parasite infestation or infection, but more of a spiritual connection as Hevanna is one with her Eltus as she is with her Talyxain side. There is nothing wrong with her as she is as was intended, her Talyxain side can not be taken away form her as both sides are one, and neither can survive with out the other as separating her would split her body and soul. Unknowingly, Hevanna does not know of her demise, but shes aware of what’s happening to her, as she slowly loses herself. Hevanna has noticed that her aging is slowing down, it also seems that shes becoming stronger. She knows that she is more resistant to physical trauma and has unnatural healing and a ability to splice with other Talyxains. Stalkers avoid her if possible as Hevanna notices herself blanking out more often nowadays. But what creeps her most She feels a strange instinctive attraction to the forests. Sadly, if she does not find a cure to this illness, she will one day lose her mind and inevitably her body where she will lose her form and become one with the forest. But she will become better, she will be the bridge. Appearance Hevanna was born sometime of the year 84 of the Rain-Calendar, in the present day (100 RC) she's 17 years old (22 Earthian) Hevanna is around 6ft and 7 inches tall with cold white irises, she has a basic fur pattern for eastern sergals, she has a dark grey front and is dark navy blue for the rest of her body with black ear tips of her hears, arms and feet. Because of her work, she's required to wear overalls, so she keeps her fur short but likes to spike it at the end of her mane, she likes to grow her mane and the fur on the end of her elbows a little longer so she can spike her fur giving it a jagged look. The fur tuff above her eyes are also spiked forward and her mane is spike backwards as well as her ears. She decided to split her tongue due to the grief over the loss of her home and parents. Category:Character Hevanna Arken Category:Female Category:Eastern Sergal